The invention relates to the domestic electrical appliance sector and, more particularly, to small domestic electrical appliances, used in food preparation. It is more specifically aimed at an arrangement of the electrical control circuit, designed to provide rapid braking of the motor. It is therefore applicable quite specifically, but not exclusively, to food processors.